


Perfect For You

by SherlockianSpy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Next to Normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to convince Sam they're perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Perfect for You from Next to Normal!

"This planet is poisoned. There's smog polluting the air and the seas are becoming toxic."

Sam glanced over at Castiel. Ever since the angel had woken up from Sam's madness he'd been oddly enviromentally concious.

"Yeah I know, it's awful and I totally care."

"Sam, I'm trying to tell you I love you."

This statement, given with the angel's usual blank expression, caused the human to stare.

"What?"

Cas sighed and stood from where he'd been sitting,

"You humans are constantly at war. People die from illness, both curable and incurable. This world is constantly on the brink of destruction. Whether from supernatural forces, or due to the fact that the Earth's temperatures at reaching deadly degrees. There are times I've been tempted to give up on this tiny planet, but then I think that, so long as you are in this broken little world, that I can keep fighting for it."

Sam laughed, sounding slightly awkward,

"This is one fucked up seduction Cas."

"I know you think I'm crazy. Taking on your pain from the cage, you think I'm broken."

"No, I don't. Cas you're not--"

"Shut up Sam. I know that if you'd let me try that I could be perfect for you. I might be crazy, and I might not be as helpful as I was before but I know I could make myself perfect for you."

Looking down at the human sitting in front of him, Castiel fidgeted nervously, tugging on the cuffs of his overcoat. Sam smiled at him, took his hands and pulled the angel down to sit on his lap.

"You're already perfect Cas. You don't have to change," he murmered as he pressed a kiss to Castiel's temple. The shorter man smiled finally and settled more comfortably into his hunter's lap.


End file.
